The invention relates to a centrifugal separator with a centrifuge frame, a rotatable, vertically-positioned spindle with a drum mounted on it, and a motor whose rotational axis is positioned vertically, whereby the spindle is supported in a bearing pot so that it may rotate and may be suspended from a pivot point connected to the frame that may move through three dimensions.
Such a centrifugal separator is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,229. In this, the rotor and the frame are connected with each other via an elastic element that allows oscillation of the rotor. However, the rotor may also deviate radially because of the elasticity of the element so that, in addition to the circular motion, unforeseeable relative motions of the rotor axis in the bearing plane are possible.
Such a centrifugal separator is also known from The German Patent No. DE 31 25 832. In this, the crucial point of the suspended drive components coincides with the pivot that is in the area of the solitary bearing. The rotating unit consisting of spindle and drum is supported in a bearing pot via roller bearings so that it may rotate. The bearing pot including the rotating unit is suspended in the centrifuge frame. For this, slot bushings or the like are recommended that allow angular deviation of the rotation axis from the vertical. The mass action of the spindle is reduced by a large factor because of this design configuration. Drums with significantly larger weight and drums driven at different speeds may be used. A high degree of stability results from the short spindle. The known centrifuge is belt-driven, however. The belt is a wear part requiring a higher degree of maintenance. Slippage in the drive belt leads to losses in drive output. Since the friction heat from the slippage can no longer be radiated from the frame to the environment, the frame's heat increases. This known separator with a belt drive is therefore undesirable in many explosive environments. Also, the transferable drive output is limited.
The German Patent No. DE 37 14 627 A1 discloses a centrifugal separator in which the motor is directly connected to the spindle. The centrifuge drum, the spindle, and the motor together form a suspended unit that is so supported via two bearings that pendular motion about a pivot in the area of a lower bearing is possible. The upper bearing is connected with the frame via elastic elements, and thus allows spindle excursion during centrifuge operation. The forces acting on the upper bearing are thus reduced. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the lower bearing must also function as a revolving joint, thus requiring special implementation of roller bearings. The size and weight of the motor, and thereby also the motor output, is thus limited by the motor suspended with the spindle and drum.
The German Patent No. DE 43 14 440 C1 discloses another centrifugal separator in which the drive spindle, the drum, and the motor rotor are firmly connected with one another and form a rotating system that is supported elastically in a bearing bracket. The bearing bracket and the motor stator are connected together elastically with the centrifuge frame. The rotating system is suspended from a pivot during centrifuge operation. The known design for heavy motors with high output is not suitable because of the inertial forces and bearing loads that must be handled.
The principal objective of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a centrifugal separator that may be used in an explosive environment and with high output standard motors.